christianmusicfandomcom-20200214-history
Help:Tools/Other
Building Links Into Other ChristianMusic Pages * (aka ) -- Use this to build the link to an album. Please do not use it for videos or singles. Those will later get a separate template. Remember, all album links are in the form [[Artist/''Album Name'']]. The template not only puts the link into that form, but it arranges for the link to use the album name as the display text. * (aka ) -- Use this to build the link to an song from an album. Remember, all track links are in the form [[Artist/''Album Name''/''Song Name'']]. The template not only puts the link into that form, but it arranges for the link to use the song name as the text. * -- Use this to build a link to an artist page. Passing results in the link Petra (Artist). Passing does the same thing except it changes the icon after the link. (The icon was omitted from this sample. See for the complete instruction set.) * (aka ) -- Use this to build links to pages within a box set. It can link to the parent box set, a volume within the box set, a disc within a volume of the box set, or a track on a disc in a box set. It can label the link in a variety of manners. Please note that it is NOT interchangeable with or . *To be implemented -- Singles *To be implemented -- Videos Copyright Stuff Listing the copyright information for an image When you upload images (or any other filetype), you must tell everyone if the file is copyrighted. You can do this by selecting one of several templates from the licensing combo box when you upload the file. Below are the most common choices for this Wiki: *GDFL -- Use when the file already falls under the . This corresponds to . *Album Cover -- If the image is the cover of an album, select this. It corresponds to . *Logo -- If the image is a company logo, select this. It corresponds to . *Promotional Photo -- If the image was created for promotional purposes, select this license. It corresponds to . Listing the copyright information for a song, album, or box set It is the policy of this wiki to list the owners and administrators of each listed song, album, or box set. This is part of an ongoing effort to assist in stopping illegal distribution of music. If you know of a violator, please use this information to inform the appropiate authorities. As part of that effort, several templates are provided to generate the display of the copyright information. The full Documentation is listed here. You will need to call one of the following: , , , or . If you simply add one of those templates with no parameters, they will display boxes for the year and owners/administrators. Currently, all of them are identical except for any error messages they display. However, that may change. Hence, it is a good idea to use the correct one. When you call one of those templates, you will pass an owner/administrator string. (This is the Owner parameter.) You build that with one or more calls to . Each call adds one owner. Separate each call with . Shortcuts to common administrators Currently, two administrators will appear in most listings. They are and . For your convenience, templates are provided which generate those links. They are and . Use them as needed. Sample This sample is specific to songs. Currently, you use all the variants of the copyright system in the same manner. This sample was borrowed from . Source and EMI CMG Publishing}} and Word Music}} and Word Music}} }} Result and EMI CMG Publishing}} and Word Music}} and Word Music}} |No Categories=True }} Sample for when no information is available Source Result Other Image Templates Problem images The format was created for photos. It compresses those nicely, but handles other image types poorly. Those types of images may have a lot of artifacts (unwanted details) when stored as a . If you find a that could be stored better in or format, please add the template to that image. You should never change such an image unless you have the uncompressed version. That is the only way to get rid of the artifacts. If you do upload a new version, replace the template with . files The format is obsolete. If you find a image, please mark it with the template. If you convert the image to or SVG yourself, please preserve the transparency layer. If you upload a new version, replace the template with . Files That Would be Better Off in the Format If you think that an image would be smaller in the format, add to the image's page. If you upload the version, please replace with . Listing Scripture References Some artists, like , prefer to add scripture references to each song. When they do that, add a top-level section called "Related Scripture". In there, use the system documented here to list those verses. You start by calling . Then for each entry call . For the first entry, set the parameter First Entry to a non-blank value like "True". After the last entry, call . Currently, there is no way to look the scripture up with a template or link to it. (For the latter, I need a wiki listing all scripture verses that can, on command from here, highlight the affected verses.) This may change later. So please use the templates rather than simply entering the text. Samples Source Result Note: To remove the spaces shown here immediately before the commas (highlighted above in red), remove the newlines from before the calls. Leave the newline before the call. So, the above code would look like this: and result in: Listing quotes from someone Sometimes, artists, notably , will provide a statement describing the thought behind an album or song. When they do that, you can use to list that. Set } to a non-blank value if the statement is probably copyrighted. Set } to any text value that describes who wrote it. This might be "the publisher" or a call to . Set } to any text string that describes where you found the quote. This could be a URL or something like "inside the album cover". Sample This is from . For more samples, see . Source Result General Purpose Templates Rerun Tracks If you encounter a track that was introduced on an album prior to the one you are working on, add the template to that track's page. Related Tracks If the track has another song on the same album that is a reprise (or encore), add the template to the page. Encore or Reprise Tracks If the track is a reprise (or encore) of another song on the same album, add the template to the page. Hidden Tracks If the track is hidden, apply the template to the song. Retired Artists If the artist is believed to have retired (or broken up for a group), add the template . Category:Help